prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Eliphas
Personality The unfortunate thing about rapidly evolving technology and losing one's home planet is that people become rather cynical. And cynical people tend not to subscribe to blind faith in a higher power who, as is constantly pointed out, sat back and did nothing while quite literally billions of humans died. Christianity, in the 26th century, is not a particularly popular faith. Father Eliphas doesn't mind that. As long as people are content with themselves, he considers his work done: but life aboard the cityship is fraught with perils. Far more than terrestrial life ever would be. He tells corny jokes mid-sermon, he smiles and greets anyone he meets on the street, he gives freely to the poor and needy, and grants spiritual healing to those that come to him. But he does not do so because he is happy, nor is it because he is an empath. Elipas derives pleasure from the belief that he is doing good, and that he has done good. When everyone is happy, he believes, so too will he be. His motive is, in the end, utterly self-serving. People are not happy aboard Prometheus. Converting them is not his mission: granting them peace is. Backstory While studying as a deacon, Eliphas devoted himself to his work as an explorer. He didn't mind the risk at all: in fact, he hardly valued his own life, or the lives of the people around him. In his mind, each of them had already volunteered their life in order to better Prometheus, and he held himself fast to that ideal. Mages were indispensable to any exploration party, though he was still an amateur. The end of his career came when exploring the ruins of an underground temple. Of his party, he was the sole survivor of a harrowing series of trials and traps, and was the only one not to perish from his wounds. The truth of the experience, however, he keeps very quiet. After the temple had been sealed off by an explosive trap, his party had little means of escaping. Inexperienced magus he was, none of Eliphas' magicks would be of any use in their escape. The party had foolishly not brought mining gear, or anything of the sort that could be used to tunnel their way out: meaning the only thing to do was to wait for rescue, at least one week away. Then came the problem of rationing. Between the five, they scarcely had enough food to last for even one. They fasted on the first, and the second day: but cabin fever soon set in. Hungry men trapped in darkness begin to crack, and it was there that Eliphas suggested a gambit. A reversal of the feeding of 5,000. If one could not increase the food, one would instead decrease those needed to be fed. And, so, Eliphas and his group agreed that the least useful, the one that would bring the least misery with their death, would be the ones sacrificed. And, when chosen, the victims pleaded with their attackers. Perhaps the evacuation team would arrive in time, and the five of them could be saved? And Eliphas answered that, while he wished it were not so, the Lord only helps those that help themselves: there would be no help forthcoming except that they made on their own. They were two against three, and in the tight darkness it was a brutal, exhausting fight, but at the end the two chosen were with them no more. Nursing their wounds, the three survivors ate what little they could, and slept until morning. The next day, Eliphas made the same gambit again. They had not enough food to last between three people. When the pair tried to turn on him, he reminded them of his status as a magus: which designated him as indispensable to their cause. With a slyer tongue than the night before, Eliphas went on to turn another against his ally: and that was when the pleading began anew. Why could they not eat the corpses of the men they'd already killed? And Eliphas answered that, while all sins may be forgiven, some are far greater than others: and it was his duty as a holy man to prevent men from walking down the unrighteous path. And, with that, the two slew their comrade, and ate what little they could that night as well. And, the next day, with both of them nursing severe wounds, Eliphas made the gambit for a final time. They had not enough food to last between two people. Pain and hunger weakens a man, but not his magic: and both men knew that, in their fatigue, even the crudest magic would prove fatal. And, so, the last explorer gave the final plea. He would leave the food to Eliphas, and not not touch the corpses of the deceased: he would allow himself to starve quietly in the cave, in hopes of rescue reaching. They had only three more days until the rescue party was due, he reasoned, and any man could survive that long without food. And Eliphas answered that, while he was correct, he would not trust a man whom had slain three of his friends merely for the chance to eat. On the sixth day, the ruins were uncovered again by the rescue team. What a relief, it was exclaimed, that the magus was alive. The incident was a tragedy, and none blamed him when he retired as an explorer upon his return to Prometheus. The following year, Eliphas ascended to priesthood, and spent his days honing the magic approved by the church. After all, in order to repress a society of mages, there needed to be another organisation with countermeasures of their own. Father Eliphas now spends his days conducting bi-weekly sermons at St. Philip's Chapel, and his free time on other endeavours. Resources *Sizeable clerical salary *Custody over St. Philip's Chapel Equipment / Weaponry Silver nails: one-handed, lightweight shortswords that require a great amount of training to use properly. Function both as a melee weapon and projectile. Father Eliphas carries twelve on him at any given time, and they are stored inside his coat. A skilled practitioner wields them between their fingers, as if holding claws. Specializations Swordfighting, CQC (Xing Yi Quan), Public speaking, Freerunning, Cosplay Power Deuteronomy Source: Inheritor Mages of the Church are ordained with a different scripture, dependant on their personality and rank. The book of Deuteronomy is the last set of laws granted by Moses prior to his death, and encourages Israel's faith, while warning them against disobedience. Deuteronomy Priests are the lowest, and most common agents of the Church, specialising in support spells, which they cast them on themselves in order to fight on par with other mages. Mark of Lazarus: While the spell is not unique to the Church, they were the first to make use of it. Instead of building a mage's mana reserves, this spell crystallises mana passively and stores it as markings upon the user's body. In the dark ages, this was used to quickly train mages in order to better subjugate heretical magic users: it is a poor substitute for actual magic training, but an essential crutch for those without the talent for true magic. Father Eliphas is a rarity in that he still must rely on this spell, despite being an accomplished Priest. The user collects and stores mana in the twelve tattoos on their right arm. The user casts spells using this magical battery, instead of with their own internal source. When used, the mark turns from red to black, and takes 3 hours to recharge: meaning it will take 36 hours to recharge all 12. Thine be the Glory: A passive buff that can be cast on oneself, costing 1 mark to maintain the buff for 2 turns. The buff provides the following bonuses: *Punch strength raised to 10kN *Kick strength raised to 12kN *Lift strength raised to 250kg *Jogging speed raised to 30km/h *Sprinting speed raised to 50km/h *Acceleration increased to 3x human *The user's skin increases to 40kN armour (only if they are wearing no armour) Smite: A concussive blast that adds 10kN to any unarmed attack. Additionally, it cancels the momentum of the object hit, and throws it back 5 metres (provided it is under 150kg) in the same direction that the attack was travelling. This spell costs 1 mark per cast. Restoration: One of the most common healing spells adopted by the church. Father Eliphas must make contact with the person in order to activate this spell. *Small wounds- 2 seconds, 1 mark *Medium wounds- 1 turn, 3 marks Jacob's Ladder: This spell only requires 1 mark to activate, and lasts for up to one hour. The user is able to walk on any surface as if it were the ground: enabling wallrunning and free climbing.